Air Pressure
Air Pressure '(風圧 ''Fūatsu) is the Quirk used by Eikyo Jooryoku. Description The user is able to manipulate air pressure within fifteen meters of their person. Beyond that, the power and effectiveness drastically decreases. The user's ability to manipulate air pressure is so great that they can even form hardened walls of air, making it almost a solid substance. Not only can this be done to create walls, but by compressing air, the user can also create ranged blasts of air and cover their body in hardened air to increase the strength of physical attacks. However, the user is incapable of manipulating air within a sealed area, or outside of one when the user is inside one. The effectiveness of their Quirk is also dependent on their level of focus and fatigue. When focusing on something other than the usage of their Quirk, their ability suffers if not outright being released. At the same time, they cannot effectively use offensive and defensive techniques at the same time, or else both techniques would weaken. In a fatigued stated, the user's barriers also weaken, regardless of how focused they are, as well as requiring more time to compress their attacks for them to have the same level of power. Usage Eikyo's skill and Quirk application is immense, allowing him to take full advantage of his Quirk's power. While he cannot effectively create offensive and defensive tools simultaneously, he's capable of switching between the two modes so fast that his opponent's have trouble even noticing his weakness. His attack pattern generally has him use attacks that only seem to come from his body, again, misdirecting them into believing that he must generate attacks from his body in order to manipulate air. His entire combat strategy is based upon his opponent underestimating and misunderstanding his ability, always allowing him to surprise his opponent with a trap or sudden attack. He attempts to increase air pressure around his opponent, making their movements more laborious, while decreasing it around himself, allowing him to move even faster. Eikyo is also capable of using his Quirk in rescue efforts, creating barriers to hold up debris and also using them to carry the injured. Through the mastery of his Quirk, Eikyo also learned how to sense changes in the air within his effective radius. Super Moves * '''Barrier (バリア Baria): Eikyo's signature move, Eikyo simply increases the air pressure around a given area, causing the air to become highly compressed and essentially a solid substance. These barriers are so dense and powerful that most people are incapable of breaking through them. Only exceptionally strong opponent's are capable of even cracking his barriers, let along breaking them. He can also only increase the air pressure to a certain degree, causing his target's movements to be slowed. * Aerial Walkway (空中歩道 Kūchū Hodō): Eikyo manipulates the air in order to create a series of staircases to take himself to a higher elevation. After reaching his desired height, he then creates a straightforward platform to run across. The platform can be redirected or changed in elevation at will, as long as Eikyo consciously creates a new one for him to walk across. He can also return the air back to its normal, fully gaseous state, before it exits his Quirk's maximum effect radius to prevent people from following him. * Shatterstar (シャッタースター Shattāsutā): Eikyo manipulates the air around his fist, making it incredibly dense and compressed. He then makes a punching motion, sending forth a powerful burst of air that's capable of easily shattering bones. It is stronger the closer to his person the attack is, with his fist making direct contact with the target being its optimal level of strength. Anyone struck by this attack will find themselves flying tens of meters backwards at high velocity. However, the width of the burst itself is only the size of a fist, making it possible to miss if either his aim is off or if his target can sense or see the changes in the air. Also, after the punch exits his 15 meter limit, its strength immediately dissipates. When wearing his Hero costume, the attack's strength, speed, and range is increased. ** Meteor Shower (流星雨 Ryūsei Ame): A rapid-fire version of the Shatterstar, Eikyo pulls back his arms and then unleashes a flurry of successive punches, sending blasts of compressed air towards his opponent, each individual one possessing just as much force and power as the standard technique. This technique requires slightly more prep than the regular Shatterstar, but each punch thrown launches three attacks at a time, adding even more to its power. ** Air Soft Cannon (エア·ソフト·キャノン Ea Sofuto Kyanon): Another variation of the Shatterstar. This technique requires the use of both arms. Requiring even more prep than the Meteor Shower or standard Shatterstar, Eikyo holds his fists close to each other, but with some space in between. He then takes a few seconds to compress air between his arms before finally discharging it towards his opponent. This technique possesses even more strength than any other variation of Shatterstar, this time hitting his opponent with the immense strength of the Meteor Shower all at once. This technique is strong enough to shatter steel and send a physical augmentation Quirk user flying and slam into a wall with enough force to shatter the wall behind them. * Cloud Jumper (クラウドジャンパー Kuraudo Janpā): A technique developed by Eikyo to increase his maneuverability. By firing highly compressed air away from his body, generally from his feet, Eikyo is able to drastically increase his movement speed, both on air and on land. By manipulating the surrounding air to reduce friction, he can move around even faster without the risk of injuring himself through his rapid movements. This technique can also be used offensively to launch his physical attacks towards his opponent at a much faster rate. * Razor Wind (かまいたち Kamai-Tachi): Through highly compressing air around his arms or legs, Eikyo can send a blast of air towards his opponent with enough power to cut through steel and even harder substances. It generally takes a few seconds to compress the air necessary for this technique, making it difficult to use in rapid succession, but the width of the technique and its high power makes it incredibly useful. Eikyo can also use this wind to form strong weapons, such as shuriken, swords, axes, and much more. * Pandora's Box (パンドラのボックス Pandora Bokkusu): Eikyo surround his opponent in a box of air, which he can manipulate at will. This technique works best on opponent’s that were already airborne, as, in order to create a floor in the box, his opponent needs to already be in midair. Although, Eikyo can still use his air to force his opponent into the air and create a floor while they’re in midair. Eikyo can also attack his opponent from the inside using either air pressure blasts or blades, but doing so causes Eikyo to lose focus on the box in general and weaken its walls, giving his target an opportunity to escape if they manage to withstand or avoid the damage and apply significant force to the walls. Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks